Gift
by HandcuffsxBugspray
Summary: Ellen invites Connor in for tea, but is that all? Warning: this is mature, this is smut. Proceed with caution. Connor/Ellen


**Warning: This is graphic work. If you don't like it don't read it. When you review, I will take constructive criticism but don't tell me that this is gross or how I should know these things because I'm a girl or because of my age. **

Connor sat on a tree branch watching Ellen who was sewing a beautiful dress, her hands working swift and steady. Her pale skin glowed in the sun, her eyes focused.

"You know for an assassin, you are terrible at hiding." Ellen spoke looking up at Connor who had jumped from the tree.

"I must be distracted." Connor said looking at the dress again. "It is a very beautiful dress." Ellen blushed lightly. "Thank you. Now could you bring in the dress and have a cup of tea?" Connor looked at his hands that were covered in dirt. Ellen looked back smiling.

"Dresses can always be cleaned." She assured him. Connor picked up the dress and walked into the house.

Setting down the dress Connor looked around, he had never really been in Ellen's house. It was very well kept and looked very open. Ellen looked at Connor his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. She laughed pouring tea into two cups.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost." Connor looked over a small tint caressed his cheeks, he walked over to the table, pulling chair out, flipping it, and sitting down.

Ellen chuckled a little. "Why do you sit that way?" Connor looked up at her then at the chair.

"I feel uncomfortable sitting the other way." Connor took a sip of the tea. "This is delicious."

"Thank you." Ellen took a sip. " Why is it uncomfortable?" Connor's face burnt red.

"Ma-May we speak of other things!" Connor said louder than anticipated, surprising Ellen her eyes wide. Connor looked away.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to sound so furious." Connor covered his mouth. Ellen relaxed and smiled smalley. "It was my fault for asking you such a personal question." Ellen stood up grabbing her tea to fast as it splashed on her dress

"Shoot." Ellen spat as she set the cup down walking into the other room "I'm sorry Connor I will be a minute."

Ellen walked into her room unbuttoning her dress letting it fall to the floor. Walking over to her closet she tripped over a pair of her shoe. Connor heard a thud from the other room, he ran to the door." Ellen are you alright?!" Connor asked opening the door, Ellen stood up. "Yes I am." She looked over at Connor who looked away blushing deeply. She looked down, then blushed herself. "I apologize." She hid in her closet.

"N-No I was at fault, I barged in without thinking." Connor turned around walking out. His shoe snagged on something, Ellen's dress. He picked up the dress setting it on Ellen's bed, he looked over at Ellen's closet. Ellen's skin glowed in the sun. Connor didn't feel his feet lift from the floor, when he realized he had moved his hand was on her shoulder. She jumped looking up at him.

"Connor what are you doing?"Ellen covered herself the best she could.

"I just..." Connor's face burnt crimson. "I just wanted to see your beautiful skin up close." Connor let go of her shoulder noticing a mark.

"How did you get this?" He asked touching it lightly.

"It was from my old husband." Ellen looked away.

Connor felt a surge of anger flow through him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he hurt this way?" Connor looked into Ellen's eyes. She saw the hatred that burned in his eyes.

"He thought that I was making a mockery of him, the fool." Ellen looked up at Connor smiling, touching his face. "I'm okay now Connor, you made sure of that." Connor smiled, he felt such warmth in her hand, it made him feel like a small boy. He looked at Ellen smiling wider.

"That's the biggest smile I have ever seen on you." Ellen said; she looked at Connor's face, freckles spread across it, his brown eyes big and bright. She rubbed her hand against the freckles, slowly she grabbed a hold of Connor's shirt.

"Can you help me forget about my rotten husband." Ellen whispered.

Stunned Connor burnt red, his eyes looked everywhere but at Ellen.

"How will I do that?" Connor thought about many different answers in his head but one he knew was more than likely the one. Ellen pulled him closer putting her lips to his ear.

"I want to forget about my husband." She whispered running her hand down to the top of his trousers. Connor blushed deeply.

"E-Ellen I don't think that I-I can do that." He breathed. "I mean, I've never...never." He blushed to his ears. Ellen walked forward making Connor walk backwards, falling onto the bed.

"Ellen, p-please, I don't think-" Connor was cut off by Ellen's lips, she broke the kiss.

"Connor please, I'm begging you." She grabbed Connor's face looking into his eyes." I'll teach you, I just need this; I'm begging you." She felt her eyes burn.

Connor looked into Ellen's eyes, a tear dropped from them landing on Connor's cheek. Connor grabbed her face as well, he signed blushing slightly.

"Alright, I will help you 'forget' your rotten husband."

Ellen nodded silently, grabbing a hold of Connor's jacket helping him out of it as well as his shirt and gloves, she was just about to unhooked his belt when Connor placed his hand on hers.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Connor looked straight into Ellen's eyes, she nodded a smile appeared. on her face. "You may continue."

"How about you undress me?" Connor blushed but didn't interject, Ellen turned around so that Connor could untie her corset, staring at her bruises, he began to kiss them gently. He saw her skin on her shoulders, and cheeks reddened making Connor want to kiss her skin more and he did just that.

"I thought you said you've never done this?" Ellen asked looking back at Connor whose eyes had glazed over in lust. He looked at her and smiled.

"I have never done this, your skin just looks so kissable." Connor kissed her shoulder again.

Connor finally finished untying Ellen's corset, her breasts bounced a little. Connor's eyes widened, Ellen grabbed his hands placing them on her breasts, Connor blushed deeply. His hand nearly engulfed her entire breast.

"Go on you can rub them." Ellen moved Connor's hands in a circular motion. Connor began to rub them on his own, feeling the soft texture, then rubbing against her nipples causing a shudder to escape Ellen's lips. Connor pulled Ellen's face towards his breaking the space between them, stealing a kiss from her lips. He caressed her breasts again rubbing them against the rough of his palms. Their tongues wrapped around each other, Connor layed back down on the bed bringing Ellen with him. She turned towards his feet untying his shoes as Connor rubbed her back sensually. After taking off his shoes she turned back his see a bright smile appear on his face.

"You look much better with a smile on your face." Ellen laid down on Connor's chest rubbing his rugged abs then back up to his pecks, tracing her finger across his new and old scars some bumpy some smooth.

"You have so many."

"They are from protecting this homestead as well as this country."

"I know and we are all proud of you." Ellen sat on Connor's legs untying the knot of his trousers. "Let us move on." She smiled as she pulled the last string and his hardened cock appeared.

"It's huge." Ellen said astonished. "Now I see why you sit the way you do."

Connor's face burnt, turning away.

Ellen moved off of Connor laying on her back. Connor, puzzled, turned towards her.

"Come here Connor, I will teach you ." Connor did as he was told, towering over Ellen. Connor stared at her firm frame, her beautiful brown locks that smelled of May flowers, her beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow in the sun that shone through the window. Ellen looked at the native above her, his broad big build he was two times the size of her, his brown moppy hair that started to fall out of it's square chin flowing into his round cheeks that were covered in freckles, to his large round nose and his eyes full of so much hatred, so much loss, yet seemed so childish and full of love. Ellen never understood how this could ever be but she has learned to never question such amazingly yet tragic man.

"I know what comes next yet could you show me." Connor looked at Ellen for her answer and she nodded smiling smalley. She fully undressed herself, flushing when Connor gazed at her.

"You place your cock here." Ellen grabbed a hold of Connor's cock and placing it against her entrance. "Then just push it in." Her heart began to race, she knew what was coming but she couldn't help the butterflies bursting in her stomach.

"O-okay." Connor spoke, he pushed his cock into her warm entrance.

"Hph. " Connor grunted.

"Oh ah."

"C-can I move?" Connor stuttered, Ellen nodded.

As Connor began to move he felt a warmth wrap around his cock, a feeling that made him push farther inside her. She began to whimper beneath him, bucking her hips trying to get Connor to move, yet she never wanted to leave this spot, this position it felt so amazing. Connor looked down at Ellen who was still bucking her hips he lowered himself kissing soft lips once more. He began to thrust in and out of slowly, moving his lips down to kiss her shoulders then her breast. Ellen moaned through the bombardment of kisses Connor placed onto her.

Connor's mind started to fog as he thrusted faster and faster into Ellen's tightening entrance he couldn't think straight all he knew was he wanted more, more of Ellen. To be able to hold her, kiss her, and love her whenever he desired.

"Con-onnor oooh, too fa- aaah." Ellen shuddered while the assassin pumped into her.

"I can...not stop, aaah moving my hips." Connor leaned on his elbows kissing her. Ellen wrapped her arms around Connor's big neck pushing herself against Connor's body. Connor wrapped one arm around her frame pulling her as close as he could, breaking the kiss he breathed in deeply. He started to thrust slower, kissing her neck, sucking it. Ellen felt Connor's hot breath against her skin cause her to shiver. She put her lips to his ear.

"I want you to cum inside me."

Connor stop completely in his tracks he thought he would stop breathing altogether. He swallowed hard."Are you certain that you want that?"

"Yes I want this." Ellen kissed him on the cheek, he nodded beginning to thrust fast once more. Connor felt Ellen tighten around him, he began to worry when she began to scream out.

"I am going...to ahh cum ooh ye-yes." she moaned into Connor's chest. She bucked her hips faster lifting her head back she came hard, shivering lavishly, she bit her lip as she quivered beneath the native who was oddly puzzled.

"You seem to be confused."she breathed.

"N-no I just thought that only the man...cums." Connor looked away obviously embarrassed Ellen giggled.

"No women cum as well."she breathed out. "I have never came so hard before." She looked up at Connor who seemed to have no idea what he was doing. She trailed her finger down his abdomen, he moaned under her touch, she kissed him again regaining his full attention as he began to ram into her again.

As they became fully entranced with each other, their kisses more inviting, more sensual. their breath hot and heaving. Connor moaned and grunted as his limit was reaching. He placed his forehead on Ellen's.

"I am about to...cum."Connor thrusted slower and deeper as his limit crept. Connor came hard quivering more then Ellen had. Ellen looked up at him her body hotter than it ever had been, her mouth slightly opened. Connor collected himself seeing. Ellen expression.

"What?"

"Is this your first time ever?" Connor nodded. "Oh it is you just quivered like a young virgin girl." Connor huffed laying on the bed next to her, she turned to him apologising profusely.

Connor rubbed Ellen's side pulling her closer.

"Are you sure you wanted me to cum inside of you?"

"Well we can not change it now. Are you afraid? "

"Yes, I am afraid that you will become pregnant and I be will off somewhere and not here for you."

"Connor remember you helped Prudence give birth, I will wait until you return and you can help me."she hugged him tightly feeling his breath against her hair.

"We should dress before Maria comes home."

"Yes I would not favor her to see me like this." Connor stood up bringing Ellen along.

"You are a very attractive man Connor, very attractive indeed."she walked up to Connor grabbing his firm buttocks, he turned towards her blushing deep.

After getting fully dress, Ellen walked Connor to the front of her house.

"I must be off." Connor said turning when Ellen grabbed ahold of his wrist whipping him around she grabbed his collar pulling him in for a kiss. Hearts racing and tongues dancing Connor broke the kiss placing his forehead to hers. A mild flush appeared on her face.

"Konnorónhkwa."the native spoke his language now a blush streaked across his face.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I love you".

With those three words Ellen jumped into the large man's arms kissing him deeply he twirled around the yard as their kissing continued.

"Ahumph." a voice cleared its throat, Connor and Ellen both looked.

"You two love birds all most done yet I need to talk to Ellen ."the voice was Myrim who was tapping her foot, Noris beside her as well as Big Dave both with big grins on their faces. Both Connor and Ellen blushed looking at eachother.

"I suppose I will be with Myrim."

"As I will be with those two." Connor kissed her on the cheek before walking towards the two men who both hugged him tightly chuckling down the way. Ellen looked at Myrim and smiled red still prominent in her features, she couldn't. be happier her and Connor had feelings for one another and now those feelings had created a gift.


End file.
